I Want to Want You
by Sazmuffin
Summary: RonLuna. Little fantasy of mine.


Author: Sazmuffin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: I Want to Want You

Ship: Ron/Luna

Rating:

A/N: Just a little fantasy of mine.

* * *

The sun worked as a broiler pot, cooking every Hogwarts student through their clothes. Many students hadn't even bothered donning on their heavy, black robes, just to take them off five minutes into breakfast. Ron promptly fell asleep in his scrambled eggs, causing Hermione to place her hand over her eyes and slowly shake her head. Harry just grinned, laughing and spraying his best friend with small bits of bacon. He threw a chunk of biscuit at Ron's seemingly lifeless form; it hit with a thud against his red hair as he shot up from his slumber like a rocket.

"No sleep, mate?"

"Barely. Can't get that damn witch outta' my head," Ron said, hungrily chomping down at the rock hard biscuit Harry threw at him.

"It's been almost a month, Ron, honestly, how long are you going to keep her waiting?" asked Harry, playing the shrink.

"If you're not interested, Ronald, all you have to do is tell her," Hermione droned, thumbing through her textbook.

"Thing is, I don't _know_ what I want, H'mione," he said, lazily, leaving his fork suspended in his mouth.

"You don't just completely ignore her, Ron," Hermione explained, putting down her book. "Then she'll think you're not interested at all, and if you don't even know what you want in the first place, sending her false signals is not the best idea, don't you think?"

"It's too early for smart remarks, Hermione," Ron said, holding his head.

"Fine. I'll see you first class." The witch swiftly made her way in the direction of the library, without a backwards glance to her two best friends.

Luna, the witch in question, had greatly puzzled the lot of them. Always the one to be painfully blunt, she made it known to Ron that she had a whopping crush on him, and she knew he felt something for her, too. At the time, Ron said it was nothing more than pity and fear, but Luna shrugged at him and replied with something about her woman intuition, which Ron let roll over his back.

"She's right, mate, you most definitely would not receive a medal when it comes to the ladies," Harry said, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"And you, with Miss Cho Chang, can do any better?"

"Yeah, because I just conjured up that kiss and that date," Harry grinned, punching his friend in the arm.

"And that break up." Ron winked, nibbling at a piece of toast.

Harry shrugged, but still kept grinning. "We should go talk to Hermione." He stood and gathered his books, looking at Ron to do the same.

"Yeah, mate, I'll be along," the redhead said, but soon found that he left one of his books in his trunk. "I gotta go back to the common room, but I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, see you." Harry threw him a wave, and strolled down the east corridor.

Reaching the halfway point to Gryffindor Tower, Ron spotted the eccentric Ravenclaw witch leaning against the wall and humming a little tune, reading an article in her father's magazine. He wasn't sure if she had seen him yet, but he took his chances and walked past her, hoping he somehow magically became invisible. Shutting his eyes, he took three more steps. Letting a breath he hadn't even known he was holding, he opened his eyes to Luna standing before him, her hands on his torso, pushing him back against the wall.

"Luna, what're you d- "

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Ronald. I'm not going to play this game anymore. You know I like you and I know you like me. Do you expect me to spend the rest of my life hoping that you'll mature?"

"No, I don't," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it's bothering you so much, close the door. Drop me and leave me behind. Move on. Find someone else. Clearly, that's what you want."

"Ronald, you are so narrow minded! I want _you_, but I want you to want me!"

"There's nothing I can give you, Luna. I'm dirt poor, I've got nothing to offer you," Ron looked down at her, meeting her icy blue eyes. "You wouldn't be happy with me."

"You have _everything_ to offer me, Ronald!" Luna cried, placing her pale hand over his clothed heart. Her neck was nearly at a ninety-degree angle; Ron towered over her like a titan.

"You don't understand, Luna! I _want_ to want you! Every time I see you, my heart hurts. I want you so bloody bad. I have to see you. I have to hear your voice, I have to be near you. You make me go crazy, you make me feel things I've never felt before. My heart's never beat as fast as it does when I see you, my stomach's never felt so empty but so full at the same time, just looking at you right now is making me.." Ron looked away from her, gulping, "I'm in love with you, but I'm afraid of you."

The redheaded man deemed this as the first time he saw a genuine look of shock on the younger girl's face, as her hands gripped his robes and stared up into his face. Luna pulled him down against his will, placing a hand on the back of his neck and gently kissing his pink lips. "Don't be afraid of me," she whispered.

"I want to want you," Ron repeated, kissing her lips again, taking her small frame in his arms.

Luna relaxed completely against his large, lanky body. His robes were pale and ridden with holes and his shoes two sizes too small for his feet, but she didn't care. His clothes smelled comforting, like home, and that's all Luna wanted. She buried her face against his chest, smiling as he hugged her tightly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he began to walk with her down the corridor to dinner, trying not to smile a nerdy, goofy smile as her arm gently snaked around his waist.


End file.
